1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to heat exchange structure and methods, and refers more specifically to an air to air heat exchanger for providing ventilation to dwelling areas and the method of operation of the air to air heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, dwelling spaces such as found in houses and the like have often been adequately ventilated due to their construction allowing air to pass therethrough in non-objectionable quantities. Recently, due to the rising cost of energy, dwelling spaces have been made more airtight. The tighter construction has increased the importance of positively ventilating the dwelling spaces without losing excessive amounts of heat to the outdoors.
Further, recent information as to the harmful effects of radon in houses, as well as other toxic fumes which occur in dwelling spaces, makes it necessary to have positive ventilation, again without losing an excessive amount of energy.
In the past, ventilation has taken the form of fans, which move air around in a house. Specifically, ventilation has been provided by window fans and attic fans. In addition, most air conditioning units provide a ventilation option. Generally, the fans where they pass air into or out of a dwelling space are not energy efficient. Similarly, the expense of an air conditioning unit for ventilating purposes is prohibitive in many instances.